


Correcting who I am

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Depression, Drag Queens, Gender Issues, Genderqueer Character, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transgender, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I no longer write Marilyn Manson stories. This fic is dead.</p><p>Twiggy wants to get a sex change. John is sensitive and understanding.Mechanical Animals era. John/Twiggy. Maniggy. Jinger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correcting who I am

**Author's Note:**

> A story from my Mibba account.

Twiggy looked at himself in disgust. The body he had was repulsive to him. He wanted to change everything he saw. He didn't even know why he bothered to look at himself. He was ugly. He was disgusting. He was something that he was not! He was not a he, society can say whatever bullshit they want, but he was not a man. He could never except that. His mother Dana had caught him dressing up but never spoke about it again.

He sighed looking down at the sink. He was at practice, the band was taking a break. He suspected Marilyn would come looking for him after a while. Twiggy had been ignorjng him and gravitating more to John because John was very feminine and understanding. Twiggy wanted to tell John first.

He walked out of the bathroom solemnly. When he got to the practice room he said," John, can I talk to you please?"

John looked up surprised, he was still very new, he was not used to anyone addressing him.

Pogo, Ginger, and Marilyn looked curious.

The two went to a back room and Twiggy sat down. John pouts,"Twiggy you look depressed!"

"I am. I hate myself. I'm ugly." Twiggy grunted.

"What!? You look fine! Don't beat yourself down."

"No I mean. Being a man is ugly. I hate it." Twiggy sighs.

John's eyes widened,"OH!?"

Twiggy bit his lip embarrassed, " Nevermind." He gets up and tries to rush away.

"Oh no you don't!" John grabs him,"I won't judge you or tell you you'll go to hell foritbor whatever. If you want to be a woman that's up to you. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks but you. Be a woman and own your femininity."

Twiggy blushes and nods. John pulls him in for a hug. Twiggy is surprised by how tight John hugs him but the moment was ruined when the door flew open and the other three step in.

"Breaks over you two." Marilyn said looking at them blankly.

The two fly off of eachother blushing madly,"Oh Okay!" Twiggy says very embarrassed.

"Fags." Pogo grunts going back to the room. Ginger looks at them awkwardly before leaving behind Pogo, he still hadn't warmed up to John. Marilyn stayed behind for a little bit giving John the evil eye before leaving behind the other two

"So like I said, own your femininity. Fuck what others think. You already dress like a chick so it won't be much of a surprise."

Twiggy blushes," Thank you John, I actually feel better.

"If you want I'll take you dress shopping sometime soon."

"That'd be nice."

"C'mon dipshits! Let's practice! " They heard Marilyn yell from the practice room.

"We'll dicuss this more later kay?" John say with a wink and walking out. Twiggy smiled feeling a little better.


End file.
